Dimensiones
by Florence80
Summary: Que pasaria si dos dimesiones muy parecidas se mezclan y dejan ver lo oculto de la otra?
1. Jump City y Monte de la Justicia

Justicia Joven no me pertenece solo a DC Comics

Dimensiones

-.

Wally iba corriendo por toda la sala de El Monte de la Justicia jalándole el pelo a Artemisa cada vez que pasaba burlándose que ella no podía alcanzarlo

"Ya basta deja de jalarme el pelo estúpido!"

Wally paro en seco "Perdon? Yo no te he jalado nada" dijo volviendo a correr y jalándole el pelo por ultima vez

"Ash te insertare una flecha en un lugar donde ya no tendras hijos" dijo Artemisa sacando una de sus flechas y apuntándole mientras Wally comía nachos

"Vamos a ver si me alcanzas" dijo al mismo tiempo que Artemisa disparaba una flecha y este corría

"Estas loca! Si no me hubiera movido me hubieras insertado la flecha! PSICOPATA LOCA!"

"Mientras no te muevas esta bien" dijo volviéndole a apuntar Y Wally huia

"Robin ayudame con la Psicopata" dijo escapando de una de las flechas que le rozo la cara "MALDITA LOCA"

Mientras Robin los ignoraba y seguía jugando God Of War con Conner

"Chicos quieren galletas?" dijo Megan apareciendo en la puerta

Todos la voltearon a ver, Wally con una flecha en la mano peleando con Artemisa y esta jalándole el pelo mientras Conner y Dick ponían pausa al videojuego

"Claro" dijieron todos

-.

Jump City

"Vamos Robin cual es tu identidad" decía Chico Bestia a Robin

"Quieres que te la diga?" dijo Robin

"Por supuesto que si" Todos dejaron sus cosas y se acercaron a Robin

"Muy bien se los dire y quiero que estén muy atentos me quitare el antifaz de acuerdo"?

Todos asintieron acercándose mas para poder ver

"Vamos Vamos"

"De acuerdo aquí va" dijo Robin sacándose el antifaz dejando ver… otro antifaz

"Oye viejo eso es trampa" se quejo Chico Bestia

"Vamos Robin" dijo Cybord

"En mi país engañar le decimos reklistan (Me lo invente)" se quejo Starfire

"Eres tan rekilstan Robin" dijo Raven

"Nunca dije que era mi identidad" dijo Robin riéndose comiendo una galleta.


	2. Dos Robines?

**Justicia Joven y Teens Titans no me pertenecen sino a DC Comics**

….-

11:02 am

Jump City

-Robin tenemos un problema!- Cybord estaba gritando desde el salón

.Que sucedió Cybord?- llego Robin corriendo

-Se borro GTA Hermano, TODAS MIS MISIONES SE FUERON A LA BASURA!

-Espera, que?

-¡GTA! bro, ¡GTA!

-Yo tenia una sesión ahí!

-Lo lamento hermano, lo lamento

-Yo también, pero como se borro?

-Es lo que busco, al parecer alguien entro a la torre

-Ya revisastes las cámaras?

-Raven esta en eso-dijo Cybord mientras ponía códigos en la computadora-Hablando de ella aqui viene

Efectivamente Robin al voltearse se encontró a Raven que venia con tres computadoras flotando

-Seh alguien entro

-Se puede ver su cara?

-No

-Amm algo mas?

-No

-Ok, donde están Starfire y Chico Bestia?

-No se-respondia Raven fríamente solo como ella podría hacerlo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH

Dos gritos se escucharon en el salón de películas que provenían de Chico Bestia y Starfire

-CHICOS!-Robin grito preocupado corriendo hacia las escaleras hasta la habitación, seguido por Raven y Cybord

-Rayos! La puerta esta atascada!-Cybord intentaba abrir la puerta

-Espera lo intentare-dijo Robin dándole una patada, haciendo que solo se lastimara el pie

-AGGGHH DUELE!

-Yo lo hare-dijo Raven con dos esferas de poder en sus manos- AZARATH METREON ZINTHOS

Al abrirse la puerta los titanes observaron un gran agujero negro que empezó a subsionarlos

-PERO QUE?-Robin rápidamente se agarro del marco de la puerta al igual que Raven y Cybord

-Viejo esto nos va a llevar!

-Aghh no puedo mas!- grito Raven soltándose, cuando Robin la tomo de la mano, haciendo que perdiera el control y también soltara la puerta

-NO CHICOS!-Cybord tomo la mano de Robin y con su mano restante se agarraba lo mas posible

Y el agujero se abrió mas

Y ellos cayeron en el

…-

11:32

Monte Justicia

Habia una reunión en el Monte de Justicia todos los mentores y chicos estaban reunidos para hablar sobre los reglamentos de la Montaña

El motivo era que los nuevos integrantes: Robin, Aqualad, Conner, Chico Flash, Artemisa y Megan, supieran los cargos que llevaban al convertirse en el "equipo"

Aunque según ellos ya los sabían por que ya eran héroes, los ignoraron y siguieron con su charla

-Vamos! Si nosotros ya nos sabemos eso!-Wally empezaba a molestarse

-CIERTO BATMA, Esto es mas un sermón que charla!

-Robin pedi que hablaras?

-No pero..

-Nada no tienes derecho a hablar solo a escuchar

-Como sea- dijo Robin, rodando los ojos

Todos se sorprendieron, Robin jamás falta el respeto

Jamas

-Quieres volver hacer eso?- pregunto Batman amenazadoramenet

-El que? Esto?-dijo volviendo a rodar los ojos

-Amigo-intervino Conner- quedate quieto

-Robin ve a hacer 100 vueltas en trapecio

-Como quieras-Dijo levantándose, cualquier cosa con tal de estar lejos de ahí, era bueno

La sala quedo en silencio

-Amm aja como seguíamos… en que estábamos?-pregunto distraídamente Flash

-Ni tu estas prestando atención!- le apunto Batman

-Oye calmate amigo, es solo que me perdi en los rescates

-ESO FUE LO PRIMERO!

-Ahhh Da igual la charla es para ellos no?

Lo único que hizo Batman es sobarse las sienes, ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza, primero Dick y luego Barry

Genial

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Un gran estruendo se escucho en la sala del Monte

Todos los héroes y jóvenes salieron corriendo hacia el lugar

Quien iba de primero era Batman, preocupado por Robin. Jamas se perdonaría si algo le pasaba

Jamas

..-

-Estan bien?-pregunto Robin

-Sehh- se escucho un quejido en coro

-Starfire?

-Auch, aquí!

-Chico Bestia?

-Quien es el? Digo aquí- Chico Bestia se tocaba la cabeza como si fuera a explotar

-Raven?

-Aquí

-Cy?

-Aquí hermano!

-Bien- Todavia no se veía nada todo estaba lleno de humo, asi que cuando intentaron pararse todos se golpearon

-AUCH CHICO BESTIA TONTO MIRA DONDE TE PARAS!

-ES TU CULPA RAVEN PONTE EN OTRO LADO!

-QUIEN ME JALO EL PELO?

-LO SIENTO STAR-Se disculpo Robin

-A MI ME JALASTES EL CABELLO-Dijo Raven

-LO SIENTO RAVEN FUI YO-Dijo apenado Cybord

-¡!ROBIN!- Una voz grave e inconfundible para Robin se escucho en la habitación

Era Batman

El humo se disperso dejando ver a los titanes, y los titanes pudieron ver a los héroes de la liga

-Pero que?-Ok Que diablos pasaba se pregunto Robin}

-Robin-Batman agarro del brazo a Robin y empezó a chequearlo, para ver si estaba bien, ignorando a los titanes

-SUELTAME! SUELTAME!-Robin empezó a soltarse del agarre de Batman

Todos se quedaron estupefactos, realmente no era el dia de Robin

-Que paso aquí?- Se escucho la voz de Robin?

Todos voltearon a ver y encontraron a Robin

Despues voltearon a ver donde Batman, quien también estaba impresionado, quien tenia a otro Robin?

Robin y Robin corrieron hasta quedar uno enfrente de otro

-Quien eres tu?

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
